


You Can’t Say We’re Not Resourceful

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, Literally in a closet, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Sex, but it doesn't stay that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between Hawke sharing a room with his brother and Fenris living in the hell of joint accommodation, there is little opportunity for the two of them to ever have a private moment together. So in desperate times like this, they might need to be a little bit more inventive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Say We’re Not Resourceful

The boisterous chatter of students was nowhere to be found across the empty halls of Kirkwall University. Instead it was mostly silent, except for the occasional stragglers spotted walking through the corridors, the sun was low in the sky and darkness approached quickly as it always did this late in the year. For most part, classes had already finished leaving very few to remain in the building.

Fenris stumbled backwards and fell against the wall of the small cupboard, a grin present on his face as Garrett locked the door behind them before clumsily leaning down to close the gap between the two and bring their lips together. He chuckled, a short breathy noise that became muffled in their haste as Fenris too smiled into the kiss. They moved against each other languidly as they exchanged open mouthed kisses with gasps and moans slipping out, eventually leading to Fenris sucking against Hawke’s bottom lip with the lazy rolls his hips to create friction between them before he pulled away to catch a breath.

“You're eager today,” Hawke grinned with a glint in his eyes, running a large hand under the loose fabric of Fenris's shirt which had the elf humming softly in response.

“Says the man who dragged me into a supply cupboard.” He rolled his eyes.

The two knew that they should at least _try_ and be quiet, despite there being some privacy in the form of the thin walls which surrounded them it would do nothing to conceal anything above a whisper. Although this wouldn't be the first time they had ended up in a position like this; neither Fenris’s busy shared household nor Hawke’s joint room with his brother Carver offered them enough privacy to ever do anything more than talk.

So they would have to make do with what they could take, and if that meant occasionally making out with Fenris in the University’s supply room then Hawke had few qualms about the situation.

“Try and be careful,” Fenris sighed as Hawke moved them forwards and knocked off a box of pencils from the shelf nearby with a noisy clatter, its contents spilling out around their feet. Garrett only laughed as he moved away from the objects and pressed the two of them against the only empty wall in the room.

“It's kind of exciting though, don’t you think? The chance of getting caught.”

Fenris sent him a disgruntled look. “If we get caught I will not be laughing.”

“Hm... I guess we’ll have to not get caught then." He chuckled as he leaned in closer, stopping only moments away from Fenris’s lips before kissing him softly and cupping a palm against his cheek, slowly deepening their movements as they pressed against each other further. Fenris lifted his legs to wrap limbs around Hawke’s large waist, raising him comfortably to eye-level.

Quickly taking advantage of their new position, the elf began to grind his hardening cock against the taller male’s leg and placed his wrists around Hawke's neck to steady himself. Hawke moaned deeply at a particularly hard push of Fenris’s strong rolls, a low sound staying trapped in his throat before they parted.

“I wanted to prep you this time, are you okay with that?" Hawke asked quietly as fetched the small bottle of lubricant from Fenis's sactual nearby. The elf nodded, shuffling out of his jeans and eventually his underwear but still keeping them partially attached, dangling off of his left leg. Just for a safety measure really; neither of them wanted to fully undress with the chance that someone could walk in on them in that state.

“Go on then,” Fenris smiled, shifting his hips backwards as he felt Hawke’s fingers begin to trail down his spine. The familiar noise of the lubricant cap being opened was followed soon by the pressure of the man’s thick index finger slowly pressing against his flesh, Fenris sighed in content as Hawke continued running a cold digit across the twitching hole and then over the skin leading to his balls. Tiny circular movements that threatened to penetrate him causing wisps of pleasure to shoot up his erection with every playful advance. The man's second hand was also gradually rubbing against the skin of his thighs, occasionally running inwards towards his sex which was causing him to become increasingly frustrated. Fenris growled, the two of them had already become significantly hard from rutting against each other prior to this and so he rolled his hips down sharply to encourage Hawke to speed up.

“Stop messing around.” He exhaled, bringing a hand down to run over the flesh of Hawke's thick cock that was now proudly straining against his underwear. Clumsily pushing down the man’s jeans and smirking at the strangled noise he made in response, Fenris began rubbing against the hardening bulge in the Hawke’s boxers before slipping inside the fabric, a single hand holding roughly over his tip and smearing some of the fluid down his shaft. He knew by now that Hawke preferred them to be less than gentle and the man groaned in response, with a buck of his hips he was visibly faltering.

“I don't think I can concentrate with you doing that.” Hawke swallowed and he started to press a single finger inside of Fenris, only going in half way before withdrawing for a short moment and slowly going back inside the elf’s tight heat; making sure to drag against the constricting walls in an attempt to initially spread the lubricant inside of him rather than stretch him. Hawke continued this gentle movement for a while, not wanting to go too quickly even though he knew that Fenris had efficiently prepared himself for this intrusion earlier in the day. After all it wasn't often they had penetrative sex simply because of the hassle and their inexperience with it, but if they had gone to the effort to do so it would not usually be a spur of the moment decision in regards to who would be on the 'receiving end' of things.

After a few moments Fenris moaned with a sharp jolt once Hawke started going deeper, fleeting sparks of pleasure were twisting inside of him at the subtle brush against his prostate once Hawke was able to penetrate him down to the knuckle of his finger. Fenris sighed quietly and shifted back against the palm, his grip on the man's shoulder only getting tighter as he finally placed a second fat finger inside of him.

His pace quickened and soon Fenris was breathing heavily with each thrust, inhaling sharply once Hawke hit against his prostate directly and unexpectedly letting out a short cry. Garrett seemed to understand the origin behind the noise and in response began to rub against the small bundle of nerves as if to test Fenris's reaction. When the elf grunted in response, he began pressing against it with the tip of his longest finger and occasionally making a scissoring motion to stretch the walls even further. The elf felt his eyes fluttering, Hawke's careful motions now only going as far as to shallowly pull out, yet never leaving Fenris's hole past the joint on his fingers before plunging back inside. He eventually added a third digit, always making sure to rub against that one spot before pulling back to drag across his passage to add extra stimulation.

The friction from the quick movements was soon causing the lubricant to make obscene squelching noises with every drive. Unable to sit pliant under the touch as the heat built up inside of him, Fenris moved his legs to spread himself further and gain a deeper penetration. Feeling the ecstasy buzzing inside of his cock he knew that he wouldn't last much longer with this kind of direct stimulation.

“Garrett,” Fenris pressed his fingers against Hawke’s wrist to halt his movements. “I'm going to cum soon if you don’t stop.”

With a short nod Hawke pulled back, the action leaving a string of lubricant on his fingers. Although he really did enjoy teasing Fenris until the elf was practically writhing against him—despite getting little direct contact from it himself, and he also noted that fingering Fenris until he came was definitely something they needed to try one day—there would be little point in doing that now. Feeling the elf leaning against him he noticed that Fenris shivered lightly for a brief moment and shifted his hips, probably feeling the fluid which was cold against his ass now that Hawke had left him open.

For a moment they made eye contact and taking advantage of the moment Fenris had leaned forwards to kiss Hawke deeply, only a short embrace but one that the man wholeheartedly encouraged. As they parted, the elf glanced at him in a way that had Hawke's heart beating faster in a rush of emotions that were probably too sentimental for their current position.

“I know we’re in a really romantic setting right now—” in reaction Fenris scoffed and Hawke stopped momentarily to grin before continuing, “—but can I just say you look very handsome. I love you. Also now let's have sex.”

Fenris too was unable to stop the smile sneaking onto his face as he stared up to the other, his hands running across the toned muscles on Hawke’s upper arms and across his chest. He chuckled before he pulled Garrett closer to him whilst the man, full of enthusiasm and eager to relieve the pressure across his throbbing cock, spread Fenris’s cheeks and pushed his own hips forwards. Not quite entering immediately but instead rubbing his cock against the pinked skin until he finally began to press his length against the loosened hole.

Quickly enough, Hawke felt his control slipping at the heady sensation of Fenris's tight walls clenching around him so strongly, he barely concealed a moan as the elf began to make tiny thrusts of his hips against the intrusion and wrapped his hands around Hawke's neck, all while gently shifting downwards to encourage the penetration.

Carefully Hawke continued to move his cock inside of Fenris until his balls were pressing against the elf's ass. He groaned and felt his eyes fluttering, the feeling of being fully inside of Fenris like this was exhilarating, easily enough to make him cum too quickly if he did not maintain a respective level of self control.

“You okay?” He panted, and Fenris nodded his head looking breathless and flushed.

“Yes, keeping going.” The elf replied, his speech slightly muffled now that he was leaning against Hawke’s shoulder.

Garrett then pulled out slowly before entering once more with a quicker shove.

Fenris couldn't help himself from letting out a choked sound and digging his nails into Hawke's back once the man started thrusting into him with a slow controlled pace, careful not to cause any unnecessary discomfort. The thoughtful touches towards him only continued to make his cock throb harder against his own stomach, his previously untouched member now being relieved of some of the pressure by the occasional stimulation of Hawke's chest rubbing against him. Compulsively, after what was a particularly close brush against his prostate, the elf whimpered in frustration and curled his fists against the fabric of the man’s shirt.

“Don't be so careful with me,” he leaned forwards to kiss Garrett, then quickly lifted his own hips to fuck himself down onto the thick cock. A deep moan escaped his lips and Hawke exhaled in a similar fashion, abruptly pressing Fenris against the wall before rolling his hips and driving his cock in and out, each push going deeper inside of the elf as his pace increased. Soon enough he had Fenris seeing stars as his movements started to directly hit against the elf's prostate and Fenris wrapped his legs tighter around Garrett in response; hoping to to deepen the intrusion and press his cock harder against his stomach. The thrusts only continued to grow more frenzied causing Fenris's hold on Hawke’s shoulders to loosen as he swiftly drew closer to the edge, barely able to contain the grunts and moans of pleasure coming from his lips every time Garrett pressed against him so deeply in a way that felt so pleasurable. His toes to curled from sensation and his eyes were unable to stay open without fluttering. Amongst this, Hawke held tightly onto his hips through the fabric of his loose shirt and bowed his head, pressing against Fenris’s neck in a way that almost felt like soft kisses against his skin.

The air of the room seemed to grow painfully hot as Hawke continued to penetrate him, both of their faces flushed in a crimson red that was visible even against the darkening lighting and swarthiness of Fenris’s skin. Feeling his cock wet with precum, the elf soon brought his own hand down to brush lightly across his abdomen before going over to his cock and pulling against the length in quick successions. Hawke almost faltered at the sight of Fenris touching himself and felt his erection throb madly inside of the elf—his climax growing painfully closer.

“Ah— yes Hawke, don't stop...” He groaned as the man continued to massage his prostate with every slap of his hips against him, and at Fenris's words Hawke began to deeply pound against his sensitive area with movements more fervent than before.

Fenris could feel his climax approaching rapidly and struggled to not moan loudly into the flesh of Hawke’s shoulder as the shelf next to them rattled lightly from the force of the their impassioned thrusts, there was something erotic about hearing the soft slapping of their flesh smacking against each other with every frenzied roll of their hips which caused the elf to arch his spine further as Hawke continued to erratically fuck him, feeling just as close to his own edge.

Then without warning Fenris felt the heat curling inside of him reach a carnal peak as it swiftly become too much to bare and his eyes rolled back into his skull with a choked moan, cum spluttering from his cock and onto his hand as Hawke continued to pound into his tightening hole with a maddening pace, fucking him through the orgasm and intensifying the climax in a way that had Fenris falling boneless against his chest. Soon Hawke came too with a mutter of Fenris’s name barely comprehensible, the man's thick seed shooting into him deeply. 

They breathed heavily, for a moment leaning against each other as the aftershocks passed through them. Eventually as the sensation wore off, Fenris felt himself slipping from the wall and almost falling in a moment of misjudgement but Garrett quickly caught him around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

“That was good,” Hawke breathed, pressing his forehead against Fenris’s. “Love you.”

Fenris smiled tiredly. “I am yours, as always.” He sighed, staying in the man's embrace for a few moments and then grimacing once he shifted and felt the wet sensation of cum against his chest and thighs. Discontented rather than disgusted he looked around for something to clean himself off with, but Garrett had seemingly thought of this before him and threw a packet of tissues in his direction. Catching the box with a practiced hand, Fenris sent him a surprised look.

“Since when do you come prepared for anything?” He smiled with an amused expression.

“ _Ouch_. Fenris, that hurts my feelings you know,” Hawke lamented, only keeping his composure for a short moment before he grinned; unable to keep an annoyed expression through his jest. Instead he gestured towards the shelf adjacent to them. “But you’ll have to thank the shelf for that one.”

“Ah.” Fenris replied. After all, they had literally just had sex in a _supply closet_ of all things.


End file.
